


Far From Your Arms, Close To Your Heart

by herwhiteknight



Series: 365 Days of Sarah/Cosima [11]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Sleeping Bags, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: After nearly experiencing death, Cosima drags Sarah out camping to recover and spend some quiet nights alone. There, under the security of the stars, Cosima confesses her lurking insecurities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting some of my old fics from FFnet onto AO3 here, but since it's /technically/ a new fic to AO3, I'm counting it as part of my 365 Days of Punky Monkey.
> 
> Day 12 of 365.

"Sarah…"

"No."

"But it’s cold."

"Too bad." There was rustling, the obnoxious squeal of the sleeping bag on itself, then a click. "Piss off Cos. Get that bloody light out of my eyes."

"I’ll turn it of if you let me into your sleeping bag," she pleaded, worming over to Sarah’s side in her own bag.

"Are you bloody Helena? No!" she huffed and rolled over so that she wouldn’t fall sway to the glimmer in Cosima’s eyes.

"Please?" she begged in a whisper that was simultaneously sweet and sensual all at once.

"Bloody… hell…," she grumbled, but rolled over once more all the same without saying another word. "Well?" she finally prompted impatiently, nudging Cosima’s shins with feet that were burrowed deep down in her own bag before wiggling over in her bag to make space for her sister.

"Really? Sarah, I-," she beamed as she started to wrestle her own way out of her sleeping bag.

"Get in ya silly geek a’fore I change my mind on you, yeah? And you better not be bloody yammerin’ all night long neither, got it?" she grumbled as Cosima slipped in right next to her, all elbows and knees in the wrong places.

"Sure, sure," Cosima agreed vaguely with a small amount of strain in her voice as she settled herself down for the night once more.

"Night then," Sarah told her gruffly as she rolled over once more and tried to find a comfortable position that managed to avoid being jabbed by either a rock or a twig, or Cosima’s bony appendages.

"Good night Sar," she sighed gently, her voice sounding weary with something other than the weakness that preceeded sleep.

Sarah recognized in Cosima’s voice that something was wrong, but she slammed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the distress until the morning. But with Cosima’s body pressed unavoidably against hers, she couldn’t just let it go unmentioned. “You alright Cos?” she asked as she manuevered her body around in the confined space to find that Cosima had already arranged herself so that she had been facing Sarah when she first slipped into the sleeping bag.

Cosima’s eyes were glassy from the light of the moon that filtered through the canvas of their tent and her sigh clouded the air between them with swirling fog. “I just… I feel so alone sometimes,” she admitted, dropping her forehead to Sarah’s chest, her shoulders falling in another long exhale.

"Cos," Sarah murmured, immediately feeling like an asshole for ignoring her earlier. She wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, hoping to rectify her earlier actions. "Don’t worry love. You don’t have to be anymore. Promise."


End file.
